transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bygone Files Part 1: Grand Britain
Following the assassination death of the Prime Minister of Nova Britannia, and the assassination sudden death of the Prime Minister of the UK, Zeke runs for Office as the new Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. Plot The Fall In The Arsenal, Zeke, Gordon, Ivan, Annabelle, Siegfried, Adam, and Martin train in the Training Room. Adam is nearly stomped on by a Talon drone, but is saved by Ivan, who sends the drone flying. Adam thanks Ivan, as Zeke and Martin crush the head of a drone. Annabelle and Siegfried use their telekinesis to turn the drones on each other, as Gordon plants a bomb on a drone. Meanwhile in The Lodges, Hilde packs a suit case, and Natalia comes and asks where she is going. Hilde mentions that she's going to work on the campaign she started in Germany, and Natalia wishes her luck. On the Island Nation of Nova Britannia, Elizena Hendry and Scott Gable approach Prime Minister Farley Rush. Elizena demands to know why Rush hasn't been feeding their people. Minister Rush mentions that ever since they gave the British Money to aide them during both World Wars, and the Bloodshed War, it depleted Nova Britannia of all their money, so they are broke. Scott asks what he plans on doing, and Minister Rush mentions that since Nova Britannia has become a failed state like Sokovia, the best thing to do is abolish the Nova Britannian Government, and have another country take over. Minister Rush apologizes, before leaving to announce the decision. Michael watches the news as Minister Rush announces the decision to close the Nova Britannian Government, and leaves to inform Zeke. Meanwhile, as Prime Minister Goddard Shaw leaves his meeting in Sheffield, someone snipes and assassinates him. His Deputy Minister is also shot and killed. The assassin begins to run and mentions one leader is down, 51 to go. Zeke, Jennifer, Gordon, and Lena watch the television as Minister Farley announces his decision to shut dwon the Nova Britannian Government forever. As Zeke shows disappointment, the television gives out breaking news that Prime Minister Goddard Shaw has been assassinated. As Lena is horrified, Zeke and Gordon sigh in disappointment. The news caster announces that for any politician that would like to replace Minister Shaw and his Deputy can come to the London City Council Building to start discussing partires. Zeke leaves, and is questioned by Gordon where he is going. In The Garage, Zeke tells Arthur that he is in charge of the British Response Division until the elections have been finalized. As Zeke leaves, Arthur goes to The Prism and orders all B.R.D. forces to head to the training fields. Elizena returns to her home in Calveria, where she approaches her brother, Mason. Mason asks if they're going to make it, and Elizena mentions that the government has been shut down, and Nova Britannia has no more money. Mason then coughs, and asks his sister if he's going to die. Elizena begins to question this, and Mason slowly passes away of starvation. Elizena begins to cry as Scott arrives. Elizena begins to question everything, and Scott mentions that she may not be able to change the past, but they can still save the future, and mentions that maybe TASKFORCE may save their nation. Within the Capitol Building in Calveria, Rush's assistant helps the elderly former minister into his bed. The assistant then begins to choke Minister Rush with his own pillow. Minister Rush then dies, as the assistant reveals himself to be Alex Crow. Alex Crow mentions that they still have several other National leaders to go. King of the Politicians Within the London City Council building, Zeke walks in, where several other politicians await to heaar from the London City Council. The Mayor of Manchester asks Zeke why he is there, and Zeke mentions that he's willing to go into Office for Prime Minister. Scarlet Mortimer mentions that as King, he shouldn't be allowed to run. Zeke mentions that he knows the government like the back of his hand. Scarlet mentions that Zeke is a murderer, before sitting back down. The meeting then commences, and the Head of the Council, Lelgarde Tatlow, tells that everyone who believes that they're qualified shall run. Zeke tosses in his bit to run, so does Scarlet Mortimer. Back at The Arsenal, Arthur continues to train the team with target practice. They are met with Elizena and Scott, who dawn superhero outfits. Elizena introduces herself as Blitzstrom, as Scott introduces himself as Novawing. Arthur asks where they came from, and Elizena goes over the fall of the Nova Britannian Government. Arthur mentions that he has a hunch about Zeke's plan to become Prime Minister: So he may have Nova Britannia become a part of the United Kingdom. Freunds Hilde's plane lands in the Berlin International AirPort, where she is reunited with Axel Cluney and Markus Ettlinger. Markus mentions that she'll stay in their New Base which was her father's birthplace, Castle Wolfenstein, as she continues her campaign. Within the Leagues' Base, she is introduced to Senka Novak, the newest addition to the League. Hilde asks where they could begin, and Markus mentions that he's trying to investigate the origins of Warrior Woman, following her destructive 'memorial' in Dresden. Hilde then orders the League to head to Dresden. 2 weeks later, within the German Chancellery, Chancellor Christof Mayer watches the news as Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton and Scarlet Mortimer begin their speeches. From behind, Talon Agent Vriginie Bellamy points her sniper rifle at Mayer's head. She then shoots and assassinates Chancellor Mayer, and escapes through the sewer lines. Mayer's Vice Chancellor, Annalena Schmitz, orders someone to call a medic. The King Minister During a speech between Ezekiel-Amadeus and Scarlet, Zeke mentions why he believes it is his place to lead the British Government. Scarlet makes a claim, stating that Ezekiel-Amadeus MURDERED her father, Reginald Mortimer. Ezekiel-Amadeus mentions that her father was an Agent of HYDRA, who was trying to lead the United Kingdom to a hellish nightmare. He then asks why they should trust her considering that fact.Scarlet mentions that Ezekiel-Amadeus allowed her father to change the United Kingdom towards a Communist-based government. Ezekiel-Amadeus approaches the crowd, telling them that it is up to them to decide who shall be the new Minister. The Lead Within the Leagues' headquarters, Hilde and Zeitgeist watch the news as Anchor Natalie Gerlach announces the death by assassination of Chancellor Mayer. Hilde and Zeitgeist talk over who assassinated the Chancellor. Anchor Gerlach then mentions that the bullet recovered from the crime scene was traced to the bullet found in Minister Shaw's assassination, meaning that it came from the same Assassin. Within the walls of Castle Stehlwald in Saarland, Alex and Baron von Blitzschlag are approached by Becky Eldred, Dr. Ruination, and Bellamy. Bellamy mentions that three National leaders are dead. Alex mentions that he took care of the Nova Britannian leader, and now Nova Britannia is defenseless. Bellamy asks what they're going to do next. Alex orders all Talon personnel to prepare for an invasion. Baron von Blitzschlag begins to smile, only to be told by Alex that he's sitting this mission out, as they have no plans for him. Blitzschlag then leaves in disappointment, while telling Alex that he'll continue to work on "Project: Damonenstaat", Alex bids good luck for Blitzschlag. Alex orders Dr. Ruination to help Blitzschlag with Project: Damonenstaat, and Dr. Ruination leaves. Becky is then ordered by Alex to see to it the troops are prepared to mobilize. Becky leaves, as Alex tells Virginie that she is to head to the United States for a mission with her brother, Maxime. Alex then follows Becky to the depths of Castle Stehlwald. Under the Castle, Alex meets with Andrea von Strucker and Red Skull. Red Skull mentions his disappointment with Alex taking over Talon after his father and his brother. Alex tells Red Skull that he will be a greater leader than his father and Adam combined, Andrea chuckles it off. Alex mentions that he's going to lead Talon to Nova Britannia, and once they've taken over, they'll call for HYDRA and FENRIS. Andrea asks what Alex wants them at Castle Stehlwald, and Alex mentions that he wants to borrow some resources from their organizations. Red Skull mentions that they already have Baron von Blitzschlag, as Andrea mentions that she will speak to her brother to place Suprsoldaten, Elite Guard, Laserhunds, and the Struckerian Monitor. Alex thanks Andrea for her kindness, and has a soldier escort her back to her car. Red Skull tells Alex that if the Plan fails, he won't let HYDRA aide TALON any longer. Alex tells Red Skull to trust him. The Political Pit Zeke arrives in Amessex's Military Base, where he goes up to a podium to give a speech. During the speech, he mentions that within the years following the election of Mortimer, England had plunged into chaos, with even murder being legalized. He mentions that Minister Shaw had let companies dump toxic waste into River Thames, he did nothing to rebuild laws on Sexual assault, and that laws that implied racism ( made by Reginald Mortimer) had been put into affect, and Zeke mentions that he plans to end these horrors. As Elizena, Scott, Martin, and Natalia arrive to the rally, Scarlet steps up to the Podium, and gives her speech, on how money has been wasted on other countries, such as how Minister Shaw had used the UK's money to aide in the reconstruction of Hartberg and Camp Zentralhafen, following the Bloodshed War. She mentions that her father was a man who believed in Racism, but she wishes to rebuild her family's legacy to be trusted. Sha also mentions that unlike her opponent, she fully supports Gay Rights and Abortion. She also mentions that she would make laws to lower taxes on education, medical attention, and Military expenses. Zeke continues on his portion of the argument, where he mentions that he would support the LGBTQ Community as well, following the discovery that his sister is gay. He also mentions that following the beginning of Mortimer's terms the UK had been spending all of their money into rebuilding their nation, and mentions that Mortimer's claims on wasting money on other countries is exaggerated. He also mentions that he had received news that the Prime Minister of Nova Britannia and the Chancellor of Germany have been assassinated, and that the former Minister is assassinated as well. Zeke mentions that he believes that someone is assassinating National leaders in response to the collapse of the Nova Britannian Government. He mentions that if these people continue to assassinate National Leaders and return to the United Kingdom, he will lay down his life for the United Kingdom. Scarlet continues her speech, mentioning that Zeke didn't bother laying down his life when he ran away from the Law Enforcement, following the death of her Father. Scarlet mentions that Zeke was pardoned by Minister Shaw, who did nothing to fix her father's actions. Scarlet mentions that she is plans to reenact the Immigration Laws that were abolished following Brexit. Zeke begins to laugh, and mentions that the Immigration Laws that were supposedly abolished still stand. Scarlet then smirks and mentions that the Prime Minister should be someone who should take the conflicts of their nation seriously, as Zeke mentions that a Prime Minister should also be caught up with current events. Zeke then asks the soldiers of the Base that the Final Elections are tomorrow, and only they are left to vote for the next Prime Minster. Zeke mentions that he will support the troops whenever the next major conflict comes along, and he will fight alongside them. The soldiers begin to cheer. The next day, Zeke and Scarlet arrive in London, where they await for the vote counter. Zeke tells Scarlet that he wishes her luck on the elections, and Scarlet remains silent. The Final Vote Counter arrives and mentions that the last voter has finally finished, and this one voter will decide who the next Prime Minister will be, since the United Kingdom had voted between Zeke and Scarlet equally, meaning that the last vote is a swing vote. The Final Vote Counter reads the Vote, and mentions that Zeke is the next Prime Minister. Zeke smiles, as the United Kingdom begins to cheer. Scarlet admits defeat, while shaking Zeke's hand. TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * TASKFORCE/ British Response Division ** King Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield ** Gordon Boyega/ Agent 16 ** Ivan Zaryanova/ Dread Quake ** Annabelle Oxton/ Acelock ** Prince Siegfried von Zidlitz-Wilhelm/ Cerebronaut ** Adam Crow/ Death Soldier ** Martin Guillard/ Hyperspeed II ** Queen Brunnhildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton/ The Commando ** Natalia Oxton/ Lady Fire * Elizena Hendry/ Blitzstrom * Scott Gable/ Novawing * Prime Minister Farley Rush * Prime Minister Goddard Shaw * Talon ** Virginie Bellamy ** Alex Crow ** Baron von Blitzschlag ** Becky Eldred ** Dr. Ruination * Scarlet Mortimer * League of Guardian Angels ** Axel Cluney ** Markus Ettlinger ** Senka Novak/ Dead Girl * FENRIS ** Andrea von Strucker * HYDRA ** Johann Schmidt/ Red Skull Soundtrack * "The End is the Beginning is the End" by Smashing Pumpkins * "I'd love to change the world" by Ten Years After * "Tequila" by The Champs * "The Partisan" by Mick Gordon Episode Casualties * Prime Minister Goddard Shaw * Prime Minister Farley Rush * Chancellor Christof Mayer Notes * Virginie Bellamy would be from Amsterdam Island, a territory owned by the French. * Aw snap, Reginald's daughter comes into the mix! * Virginie Bellamy/ Fatale and Becky Eldred debut. Becky's role in this episode is meant to replace Amanda Miller, as Amanda Miller was previously arrested and incarcerated by TASKFORCE in the episode "The Shadow Knight". * The line where Zeke will fight alongside the troops in the next major conflict will foreshadow his role in WICKER: WORLD WAR. Episode Script Bygone Files Part 1: Grand Britain Script